Type: Null
is a -type introduced in Generation VII. During its development, it was known as Type: Full prior to the project's failure. Biology Physiology Type: Null is a chimeric-looking quadruped Pokemon combining body parts from several different creatures. Its body is black and cat-like, with three-toed paws on its hind legs. However it has purple scales on its upper hips, its front legs are green and resemble an insect's or bird's, its tail is a blue forked fin with a grey membrane and a mane of grey fur hangs around its neck. Its head is mostly obscured by a metallic helmet with a ring resembling that of Arceus around the neck and a silver crest on the top. Its grey eyes are however visible through a pair of openings on the helmet. Behavior Natural abilities Evolution Type: Null evolves into Silvally when levels up with high Friendship. Game info Locations Pokédex entries |gen=VII |sun=The heavy control mask it wears suppresses its intrinsic capabilities. This Pokémon has some hidden special power. |moon=Due to the danger that this synthetic Pokémon may go on a rampage, it wears a control mask to restrain its power.}} Stats Learnset Leveling By TM Sprites |smspr = |smsprs = |VIIback = |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = }} Anime * Gladion's Type: Null Trivia *Upon evolving into Silvally Type: Null's stats remain unchanged except for a slight increase in speed. However, it gains a much bigger movepool and can use a new ability. *Type: Null and its evolution are the only non-legendary Pokemon in the Undiscovered Egg Group who can be acquired only once per game. *The square cuts of hair on Type: Null's mane closely resemble those of Gladion who is Type: Null's trainer. *Type: Null's body resembles that of Umbreon and its tail is reminescent of Gyarados. * Along with the Tapu Guardians and Mr. Mime, Type: Null is one of few Pokémon in the series to have a name with two words. *At first, when Type: Null was created, it was called as "Type: Full", meaning that it had the ability to change into different types like Arceus, until the experiment ended in failure. **This also refers that Type: Null is an artificial copy of Arceus. *Type: Null is one of three Pokemon created through scientific experiments by an evil organization, the other two being Mewtwo (created by Team Rocket) and Genesect (created by Team Plasma). Origin Type: Null may be based on a gryphon or a chimera. It also has many similarities to the dragon of the Ishtar Gate in the city of Babylon, such as the feline and dragon-like legs, dragon-like shape, and crest on its head. The ring surrounding its helmet resembles the one surrounding the torso of Arceus. It may also draw inspiration from Frankenstein's Monster, especially the bolts on either side of its head. Etymology Type: Null's name is a mixture of type, and null; having no legal or binding force, or the value of Zero. It may also mean "no type" in contrast to "Type: Full" meaning "all types". Names in other languages *'English': Type:Null *'French': Type:0 *'German': Typ:Null *'Italian': Tipo Zero *'Spanish': Código Cero *'Chinese': 屬性：空 Gallery 772Type Null SM anime.png 772Type Null Dream.png Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line